wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica oblubienicy
}} Małżeństwo lorda St. Simona i jego niespodziewany wynik dawno już przestały budzić zajęcie w kołach arystokracyi angielskiej, w których obracał się nieszczęśliwy małżonek. Inne wypadki, niemniej ciekawe, zastąpiły jego miejsce, a omawianie ich drażliwych szczegółów jest tematem rozmów dnia. O owym dramacie, który rozegrał się przed kilku laty, zapomniano już prawie zupełnie, tem więcej, że szersza publiczność nie znała dokładnie jego drobniejszych momentów i nie umiała ich należycie powiązać w całość. Przyjaciel mój Sherlock brał niemały udział w wyjaśnieniu tej sprawy, dzięki czemu znam ją tak dobrze, jak mało kto. Ponieważ historya ta miała dużo zajmujących szczegółów, a na metody działań Holmesa rzuca wcale silne światło, więc chcę ją pokrótce przedstawić. Pewnego dnia Holmes, wróciwszy popołudniu do domu, znalazł na stole list adresowany do niego. Ja przez cały dzień nie wychodziłem z domu, bo od rana padał ulewny deszcz i szalał wicher jesienny, wskutek czego rana, jaką odniosłem w nogę podczas wyprawy do Afganistanu, sprawiała mi ogromny ból. Aby ulżyć cierpieniu, siadłem sobie w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciw kominka, oparłem nogi na drugiem krześle, a dla zabicia czasu otoczyłem się całą górą pism codziennych. Ale nareszcie znudziły mi się sensacyjne i niesensacyjne nowiny, z niechęcią odrzuciłem gazety i bez celu patrzyłem przed siebie. Przy tej sposobności ujrzałem list na stole i z ciekawością obserwowałem wspaniały herb i monogram, zapytując się, kto może być jego autorem. Zbyt jednak byłem leniwy, aby powstać i obejrzeć z blizka interesujący mnie list. — Masz tu list od jakiejś wybitnej osobistości — zawołałem, zobaczywszy, że Holmes wchodzi do pokoju. — O ile sobie przypominam, otrzymałeś rano list od jakiegoś handlarza ryb i od poborcy podatkowego. Ładna kollekcya. — Tak jest — odparł Holmes z uśmiechem — moja korespondencja ma stanowczo wdzięk oryginalności. I zaręczam ci, że im mniej jest wytworny taki list z pozoru, tem bardziej zajmującą bywa zwykle jego treść. Ten list tutaj wygląda na jedne z licznych, niezbyt miłych towarzyskich zaproszeń, któremi ludzie zwykli się torturować lub okłamywać nawzajem. Holmes rozdarł kopertę i przebiegł szybko list oczyma. Nagle twarz jego przybrała wyraz zadowolenia. — Omyliłem się — zawołał — ta sprawa może być bardzo interesująca. — Więc nie uprzejmości towarzyskie? — Bynajmniej. Sprawa zupełnie realna. — Mimo, że list herbowy? — Pochodzi od pewnej bardzo znanej osobistości ze świata londyńskiego. — Bardzo się cieszę, że z takiej strony spotyka cię uznanie. — Na tem mi mało zależy. I wcale nie myślę się chełpić. Bo zapewniam cię, drogi Watsonie, że prawie nigdy nie obchodzą mnie osoby, które się do mnie zwracają, lecz same tylko wypadki z jakimi przychodzą. A ta sprawa zapowiada się wcale nie źle. W ostatnich dniach, jak mi się zdaje, czytywałeś bardzo pilnie dzienniki? — I cóż miałem robić! — odpowiedziałem żałośliwym głosem, wskazując równocześnie na stos pism, rzucony do kąta. — Ta przeklęta noga. Ani sposób wyjść przy takiem powietrzu. — Bardzo się to dobrze składa. Może wobec tego będziesz mi mógł dać potrzebne wyjaśnienia. Bo ja nie czytuję zwykle nic więcej oprócz rubryki wypadków kryminalnych i ogłoszeń. Tam zawsze można znaleźć coś ciekawego. Skoro więc przeczytałeś pisma uważnie, wiesz zapewne jakieś szczegóły o lordzie St. Simonie i o jego małżeństwie. — Ależ naturalnie. Wszystko co się do tego odnosi, czytałem z ogromną uwagą. — Wybornie. Autorem tego listu jest właśnie lord St. Simon. Przeczytam ci go, a w zamian za to, musisz jeszcze raz przerzucić dzienniki i zebrać wszystko, co ma związek z tą sprawą. Lord pisze co następuje: Drogi panie Holmesie! Dowiedziałem się od lorda Backwater, że można zupełnie zaufać pańskiej bystrości i pańskiej niezwykłej dyskrecyi. Wskutek tego postanowiłem pomówić z panem i zasiągnąć jego rady co do niezmiernie smutnego wydarzenia, jakie zaszło przy sposobności mojego ślubu. Wprawdzie powierzyłem już tę sprawę panu Lestrade, inspektorowi londyńskiej policyi, ale on sam, jak mnie zapewnił, nie tylko nie sprzeciwia się Pańskiemu współdziałaniu w rzeczonej sprawie, lecz przeciwnie spodziewa się jak najlepszych rezultatów, jeżeli zechce nam Pan służyć swoją pomocą. Mam zamiar dzisiaj po południu około godziny czwartej, stawić się w pańskiem mieszkaniu i żywię nadzieję, że wszelkie inne sprawy odłożysz Pan na bok, wobec ważności mojej sprawy. Z poważaniem, St. Simon. — List ten datowany z zamku Grosvenor — ciągnął dalej Holmes — i pisany piórem rondowem. Zacnemu lordowi wydarzyło się nieszczęście, że powalał atramentem mały palec prawej ręki — zauważył w końcu, składając list. — Pisze, że będzie tu o godzinę czwartej. Teraz jest trzecia. Mamy więc godzinę czasu. — Wystarcza aż nadto, abym przy twojej łaskawej pomocy zapoznał się z przebiegiem wypadków. Teraz zajmij się gazetami i ułóż je po porządku, a ja tymczasem stwierdzę, z kim mamy właściwie do czynienia. Wziął z półki przy kominku dużą księgę w czerwonej oprawie, usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i powoli przerzucał kartki. — Otóż i on — rzekł po chwili — Lord Robert Walsingham de Vere St. Simon, drugi syn księcia Balmoralu. Hm! Herb bardzo ciekawy. Urodzony w roku 1846. Liczy zatem 41 lat życia, jak na małżonka nie nazbyt młody. Piastował dawniej urząd sekretarza w urzędzie dla kolonii. Jego ojciec, książę Balmoral był w swoim czasie... itd. No, nie jesteśmy wiele mędrsi niż pierwej. Zdaje się, że muszę w zupełności zdać się na twoją łaskę, drogi Watsonie, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. — Nie utrudziłem się zbytnio, aby wszystko odszukać — odparłem — wypadki zaszły w ostatnich dniach i odrazu zajęły moją uwagę. Nie wspominałem ci o nich, bo widziałem, że zajmujesz się inną sprawą, a wiem także, że nie lubisz, aby czemś innem odwracać twoją uwagę od rozpoczętych już poszukiwań. — No tak, tak. Tymczasem jednak udało się rozwiązać szczęśliwie tamtą sprawę, chociaż właściwie nie było się tam nad czem namyślać. A zatem czytaj, czego się dowiedziałeś. — Oto pierwsza notatka, jaką mogłem znaleść. Jak widzisz była umieszczona przed kilku tygodniami w “Morning Post” w rubryce “Wiadomości osobistych.” — “Lord Robert St. Simon — powiedziano tam — drugi syn księcia Balmoral, zamierza wstąpić w związki małżeńskie z panną Hatty Doran, jedyną córką pana Alojzego Dorana z San Francisco w Kalifornii. Słychać, że ślub odbędzie się w najbliższym się.” — Oto wszystko. — Krótko i jasno — zauważył Holmes, który wygodnie wyciągnął się przed kominkiem. — W tym samym tygodniu pomieszczona była obszerniejsza wzmianka w jednym z pism, wytwornego świata. Aha, otóż i ten artykuł: W niedługim czasie trzeba będzie i w sprawach małżeńskich zaprowadzić granicę cłową, podobnie jak przy innych naszych produktach. Rodziny Wielkiej Brytanii jedna po drugiej oddają berło domowego ogniska w ręce pięknych cudzoziemek z za oceanu. Liczba zwycięstw, które te zachwycające tryumfatorki odnoszą ciągle na naszym kontynencie, powiększyła się w ubiegłym tygodniu znowu o jedno więcej i to nie małe. Lord St. Simon, który od lat przeszło dwudziestu odpierał dzielnie strzały Amora, zamierza obecnie, jak się dowiadujemy z najpewniejszego źródła, wstąpić w związki małżeńskie z Miss Hatty Doran, piękną córką kalifornijskiego milionera Miss Doran, której niezwykły wdzięk i olśniewająca piękność, sprawiły ogromne wrażenie podczas uroczystości w Westbury-house, jest jedynaczką, a jej posag, jak powszechnie twierdzą, wynosi przeszło milion, nie licząc tego, co w przyszłości kiedyś posiędzie. Jest publiczną tajemnicą, że książę w ciągu ostatnich lat był zmuszony sprzedać część swojej galeryi obrazów, zaś Lord St. Simon posiada zaledwie małą wioskę Birch-moor. Tak więc jasnem jest, że kalifornijska milionerka nie jest jedynie zyskująca w tym związku, przez który zwykła republikanka w wygodny i zakorzeniający się coraz bardziej sposób dostaje się między najwyższą arystokracyę angielską. — Czy masz coś jeszcze? — spytał Holmes, ziewając. — Och nie mało. — Następuje krótka notatka w “Morning Post” tej treści, że obrzęd ślubny odbędzie się zupełnie cicho w kościele św. Jerzego; że uczestniczyć w nim będzie tylko najbliższa rodzina i że następnie zaproszeni goście udadzą się na bankiet do domu przy Lancaster-gate, wynajętego na czas zaślubin przez pana Alojzego Dorana. W dwa dni później, a zatem ubiegłej środy, znowu kilkuwierszowa wzmianka, że ślub się odbył, a młoda para zamierza spędzić miodowy miesiąc w dobrach lorda Backwater w pobliżu Petersfield. I oto wszystko, co pisma podają, aż do chwili zniknięcia młodej damy. — Aż do czego? — zakrzyknął Sherlock Holmes, zrywając się nagle z miejsca. — Aż do zniknięcia młodej damy. — A kiedyż zniknęła? — Podczas uczty weselnej. — Co? Ależ to sprawa niezmiernie interesująca, bardziej, niż się z pozoru wydawało. Ogromnie dramatyczny wypadek. — Oczywiście. Nie będziesz się teraz dziwił, że czytałem o nim z zajęciem. Podobne wypadki nie zdarzają się codziennie. — Masz słuszność, nieraz młode oblubienice znikają przed ślubem, najczęściej, czasami zdarza się to także podczas miodowych miesięcy. Ale o czemś podobnem, aby młoda małżonka tak się spieszyła zaraz po ukończeniu obrzędu zaślubin, nie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć. Proszę cię bardzo, zdawaj dalej dokładnie sprawę. — Będzie to dosyć trudno, bo wiadomości w pismach nie są zbyt obfite. — No, może potrafimy temu zaradzić. — Pierwsza wieść znajduje się w jednem z wczorajszych pism porannych. Przeczytam ci ten artykuł. Jest on zatytułowany: “Dziwny wypadek podczas zaślubin” i brzmi jak następuje: Rodzina lorda Roberta St. Simona jest boleśnie dotknięta tajemniczym i niedającym się wytłómaczyć wypadkiem, jaki zaszedł podczas zaślubin lorda Roberta. Obrzęd kościelny odbył się, jak już wczoraj krótko donieśliśmy, wczoraj przed południem. Dopiero teraz jednak zdołaliśmy zbadać pogłoski, jakie już od wieczora krążyły po mieście. Zrazu nie notowaliśmy ich, zwłaszcza, że i sama rodzina starała się im zaprzeczać, obecnie sprawa stała się zbyt głośną i budzi powszechną sensacyę, tak, że byłoby wprost nierozsądnem starać się przemilczeć wypadki, o których mówią wszyscy. Uroczystość zaślubin odbyła się w kościele św. Jerzego w zamkniętem kółku rodzinnem. Wzięli w niej udział: ojciec narzeczonej, pan Alojzy Doran, księżna Balmoral, lord Backwater, lord Eustachy, lady Klara St. Simon, młodszy brat oblubieńca, oraz lady Alicya Whittington. Zebrani udali się następnie do domu pana Alojzego Dorana przy Lancaster-gate, gdzie była zastawiona uczta weselna. Przed domem wydarzył się nieprzewidziany epizod. Mianowicie jakaś osoba płci żeńskiej, której nazwiska nie mogliśmy dotąd stwierdzić, usiłowała przemocą wedrzeć się do domu za orszakiem ślubnym twierdząc, że ma pewne pretensye do lorda St. Simona. Dopiero dwaj służący, stojący przy drzwiach, położyli kres jej natręctwu i usunęli ją z przedsionka. Oblubienica, która na szczęście weszła do wnętrza domu, przed rozegraniem się tej niemiłej sceny, zasiadła do stołu z całem towarzystwem. Nagle jednak zaczęła się skarżyć na nagłą słabość i usunęła się do swego pokoju. Gdy nieobecność jej trwała zbyt długo, ojciec udał się do jej apartamentów, dowiedział się jednak od pokojówki, że jego córka weszła tylko na chwilę do swego pokoju, zarzuciła płaszcz na ramiona, wdziała kapelusz i szybko wyszła z domu. Jeden z lokai oświadczył, że widział wprawdzie jakąś damę w opisanym stroju wychodzącą z domu, nie przypuszczał jednak aby to mogła być jego pani i dlatego nie zwrócił na nią wcale uwagi. Skoro tylko stwierdzono, że młoda oblubienica istotnie zniknęła, pan Alojzy Doran i lord St. Simon zwrócili się natychmiast do policyi, która przedsięwzięła energiczne poszukiwania za zaginioną. Niewątpliwie rzucą one światło na tę niezwykle dziwną sprawę. Do wczoraj do późnej godziny w nocy nie udało się jeszcze odszukać młodej damy. Jak słychać, śledztwo wikła się coraz bardziej, a policya ma zamiar przedsięwziąć aresztowanie kobiety, która sprowadziła pierwsze zakłócenie harmonii uroczystości, przypuszczają, bowiem, że powodowana albo zazdrością, albo innem uczuciem przyłożyła rękę do tajemniczego zniknięcia młodej lady. — I to wszystko? — spytał Holmes. — W drugiem z pism porannych jest jeszcze inna krótka, ale ważna notatka. — Która donosi...? — ...Że pannę Florę Miller, bohaterkę epizodu przed domem, istotnie aresztowano. Jak się zdaje, była ona dawniej tancerką w Teatrze Allegro i przed kilku laty pozostawała w blizkim stosunku do lorda St. Simona. O Innych szczegółach niema wzmianki. Tak więc przedstawiałby się cały materyał dotyczący tej sprawy, o ile oczywiście chcemy go zaczerpnąć ze sprawozdań dziennikarskich. — Zdaje mi się, że będzie to wypadek niezmiernie zajmujący i za żadną cenę nie zdecydowałbym się go poniechać. Ale oto słychać dzwonek, drogi Watsonie. Ponieważ czwarta godzina prawie minęła, możemy żywić słusznie nadzieję, że przybywa zapowiedziany gość. Ale, jak widzę, chcesz odejść. Mój Watsonie nie myśl o tem wcale, chcę, abyś był świadkiem naszej rozmowy, chociażby dlatego, byś mógł później to lub owo przypomnieć mojej pamięci. — Lord Robert St. Simon — zaanonsował nasz służący, otwierając szeroko drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna o wytwornych, miłych rysach twarzy, o bladej cerze, z orlim nosem; usta miał nieco skrzywione dumnym grymasem, patrzył pewnym wzrokiem człowieka, któremu przypadł w udziale szczęśliwy los, że zawsze może rozkazywać i zawsze znajduje posłuch dla swych rozkazów. Z usposobienia był bardzo żywy, aczkolwiek nie sprawiał już wrażenia młodego człowieka, bo szedł nieco pochylony ku przodowi, utykając trochę na jedną nogę. Kiedy zdjął szeroki kapelusz z głowy, widać było włos szarzejący na skroniach i małą łysinę z tyłu głowy. Strój jego przypominał niemal najpierwszego modnisia: wysoki kołnierz, czarny długi surdut, biała kamizelka, żółte rękawiczki, lakierki i jasne kamasze, wszystko zrobione podług ostatniej mody. Wszedł do pokoju miarowym krokiem, zwracając głowę w jedną i w drugą stronę, mierząc nas wyniosłem spojrzeniem. — Moje uszanowanie, panu, lordzie St. Simonie — rzeki Holmes, powstając z krzesła i składając ukłon gościowi — proszę bardzo, niech pan usiądzie tu na fotelu. Pozwoli pan, że mu przedstawię mojego przyjaciela i towarzysza pracy: dr. Watson. A teraz omówimy sprawę, która pana tu sprowadza. — Jest to dla mnie niezmiernie przykra historya, jak pan łatwo zrozumiesz, mr. Holmes. Cios ten spadł na mnie zupełnie niespodzianie. Mówiono mi jednak, że rozwiązywałeś pan już szczęśliwie podobne wypadki, chociaż zapewne nie z kół mojego towarzystwa. — Przeciwnie, miałem klientów nawet z królewskiego rodu. — I któż to był taki? — Pojmujesz pan zapewne — odparł Holmes łagodnym głosem, — że dyskrecya, jaką panu przyrzekam w pańskiej sprawie, obowiązuje mnie również w obec innych moich klientów. Dlatego wybaczy pan, że bliższymi szczegółami służyć mu nie mogę. — Oczywiście! Bardzo słusznie! Bardzo słusznie! Przepraszam, że wogóle pytałem o to. Co zaś dotyczy mojej sprawy, gotów jestem dać panu wszelkie wyjaśnienia, jakichbyś mógł pan potrzebować. — Dziękuję. Otóż znam już to wszystko, co pisały dzienniki o tej sprawie, ale nic więcej. Przypuszczam, że relacye pism są w ogólnym zarysie zgodne z prawdą... Ot naprzykład ten artykuł, donoszący o zniknięciu oblubienicy. Lord St. Simon rzucił okiem na artykuł. — Naturalnie, wszystko to jest zupełnie prawdziwe. — Potrzebuję jednak poznać jeszcze pewne szczegóły tej sprawy, zanim będę mógł wyrobić sobie o niej jakieś zdanie. Tego materyału zechcesz mi pan zapewne dostarczyć, a sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli będę panu stawiał pytania w tym względzie. — Czyń pan, co uważasz za stosowne. — Kiedy poznałeś pan po raz pierwszy pannę Doran? — W San Francisco przed rokiem. — Zapewne odbywałeś pan wówczas podróż po Stanach Zjednoczonych? — Tak jest. — Czy już wówczas zaręczyłeś się pan z nią? — Nie. — Ale pozostawałeś pan z nią na przyjacielskiej stopie? — Towarzystwo jej sprawiało mi przyjemność, musiała to zauważyć. — Czy ojciec jej jest bardzo bogaty? — Uchodzi za najbogatszego człowieka na całem wybrzeżu zachodniem. — A w jaki sposób doszedł do tego majątku? — Był szczęśliwym poszukiwaczem złota. Przed niewielu laty nie posiadał jeszcze żadnego majątku. Potem natrafił na wielkie żyły złota, umiał je nadzwyczajnie spieniężyć i w krótkim czasie zyskał ogromne sumy. — No tak. A jakież zdanie wyrobiłeś pan o charakterze tej młodej damy... pańskiej małżonki? Lord St. Simon objawił pewne niezdecydowanie, wpatrywał się niespokojnie w ogień kominka. — Otóż uważa pan, mr. Holmes — zaczął po chwili — to jest dosyć dziwne. Moja żona miała już lat dwadzieścia, zanim ojciec jej stał się bogatym człowiekiem. Aż do tego czasu biegała swobodnie po osadzie poszukiwaczy złota, po górach i lasach, tak, że wychowaniem jej zajmowała się raczej matka przyroda, niż grono doborowych nauczycieli. Jest ona, jak to mówią, dzikiem stworzeniem, istotą silną, porywczą, kochającą swobodę, nie krępowaną żadnemi cnotami, przekazanemi przez przodków. Bardzo szybko oryentuje się i wydaje sąd, nigdy nie cofa się przed niczem, gdy chodzi o przeprowadzenie powziętego planu. Gdybym był patrzył na nią tylko z tego stanowiska, nigdy nie byłbym jej dał nazwiska, które obecnie ma zaszczyt nosić — słowa te podkreślił lord dyskretnem chrząknięciem — ale uważam ją za istotę niezmiernie szlachetną. Jestem stanowczo przekonany, że moja żona jest zdolna do heroicznych poświęceń i że na całem jej życiu, nikt nie może znaleść cienia niesławy lub fałszu. — Czy posiadasz pan jej fotografie? — Mam ją nawet przy sobie. Lord otworzył małe etui i wyjął portret kobiety o niezmiernie ujmującej powierzchowności. Nie była to fotografia lecz miniatura, wykonana na kości słoniowej. Malarz świetnemi farbami przedstawił czarne włosy, wielkie ciemne oczy i usta różowe, jakby wyrzeźbione w marmurze. Holmes przyglądał się portretowi długo i uważnie, potem zamknął etui i wręczył lordowi. — Młoda dama przybyła tu później do Londynu, a wówczas odnowiłeś pan znajomość? — pytał dalej. — Tak jest. Ojciec przywiózł ją do Anglii. Kilkakrotnie spotkałem się z niemi, węzły przyjaźni zaciskały się, wreszcie zaręczyłem się i poślubiłem młodą dziewczynę. — Otrzymała ona, o ile słyszałem bardzo znaczny posag? — Tak jest, zupełnie przyzwoity. Chociaż nie większy, jak zwykle bywa w mojej rodzinie. — A ten posag pozostanie oczywiście pańską własnością, skoro obrzęd kościelny został dopełniony? — Co do tej sprawy nie informowałem się jeszcze dotąd, chciej mi pan wierzyć. — Oczywiście. Przypuszczałem to. Czy dzień przed ślubem przepędziłeś pan w towarzystwie narzeczonej? — Ależ naturalnie. — Czy młoda dama była w wesołem usposobieniu? — Nigdy nie widziałem jej tak wesołą. Nieustannie tworzyła najrozmaitsze plany na przyszłość. — To bardzo ciekawe. No, a jakże się zachowywała w sam dzień ślubu. — Była również bardzo wesoła. Przynajmniej aż do chwili uroczystości kościelnej. — Czy wówczas zauważyłeś pan jaką zmianę w jej usposobieniu? — Jeżeli mam powiedzieć zupełną prawdę, to wtedy po raz pierwszy przekonałem się, że umie być trochę gwałtowna. Zresztą samo zajście było tak mało znaczące, że szkoda tracić słów, aby o niem mówić. A przytem nie odnosi się ono do samego wypadku. — O proszę bardzo, niech pan będzie łaskaw mimo to opowiedzieć je. Nie spieszy mi się wcale. — Właściwie było to dzieciństwo. Kiedy wracaliśmy od ołtarza, upadł jej bukiet ślubny. Przechodziła właśnie około pierwszego rzędu krzeseł, tak więc bukiet upadł do środka rzeźbionych stali. Spowodowało to zatrzymanie się pochodu na chwilę, ale siedzący tam jakiś pan podał jej natychmiast bukiet. Kwiaty nie ucierpiały nic. Mimo to żona moja odpowiadała tylko urywanemi słowami, gdy wspomniałem o tym przypadku, a podczas powrotu do domu, okazywała dziwny jakiś niepokój z powodu tego nieznacznego zajścia. — A zatem w stalach siedział jakiś pan. Czy z publiczności był ktoś więcej obecny przy uroczystości zaślubin? — O tak. Nie można było tego uniknąć, kościół otwarty dla wszystkich. — A czy ów pan nie należał przypadkiem do znajomych pańskiej małżonki? — Ależ bynajmniej. Nazywam go panem tylko z grzeczności; był to jakiś niepozorny jegomość, tak, że ledwie go zauważyłem. Zdaje mi się jednak, że gubimy się w nic nieznaczących drobiazgach, zamiast zajmować się właściwą sprawą. — Więc małżonka pańska, wracając z kościoła była mniej wesoło usposobiona niż pierwej. A cóż uczyniła, przybywszy do domu rodzicielskiego? — Widziałem, jak rozmawiała z Alicyą, swoją amerykańską pokojówką, którą przywiozła z Kalifornii. — Jest to zapewne bardzo zaufana służąca. — O tak, nawet za bardzo. Pozwala sobie za wiele w stosunkach ze swoją panią. Ale w Ameryce patrzą ludzie inaczej na te sprawy niż u nas. — Jak długo trwała ta rozmowa? — Zaledwie kilka minut. Byłem wówczas czem innem zajęty i nie zwracałem na to uwagi. — Czy nie słyszałeś pan, o czem rozmawiały z sobą? — Moja żona mówiła coś o “wchodzeniu na cudzy grunt.” Nie pojmuję, co miały znaczyć te słowa. — A co uczyniła pańska żona, ukończywszy tę rozmowę z pokojówką. — Udała się do jadalni. — Czy pod rękę z panem?... — Nie, sama. W takich drobiazgach nie liczyła się nigdy z przyjętemi formami towarzyskiemi. Siedzieliśmy przy stole mniej więcej dziesięć minut, gdy nagle zerwała się, usprawiedliwiła się kilkoma słowami, a potem wyszła z pokoju. Od tej chwili, nie widziałem jej już więcej. — Według zeznania pokojówki udała się następnie do swego apartamentu, wdziała długi płaszcz na suknię ślubną, włożyła kapelusz na głowę i opuściła dom. Nieprawda? — Tak jest, mr. Holmes, potem widziano ją jeszcze w Hyde-parku, rozmawiającą z Florą Miller, z tą samą osobą, która owego przedpołudnia była przyczyną niemiłego zajścia przed domem pana Dorana, a którą niedawno aresztowano, jako podejrzaną o współudział w tajemniczem zniknięciu mojej żony. — Bardzo pięknie. A teraz ośmielę się jeszcze prosić pana o kilka dokładniejszych szczegółów o tej osobie i o stosunku, jaki pana z nią łączył. Lord St. Simon zmarszczył brwi, ale widocznie rozmyślił się zaraz, bo odpowiedział na zadane mu pytanie. — Przez kilka lat żyliśmy oboje w przyjacielskich stosunkach, mogę nawet powiedzieć bardzo przyjacielskich. Przeważnie występowała w Teatrze Allegro. Nigdy nie obszedłem się z nią nieszlachetnie, nie miała też żadnej przyczyny skarżyć się na mnie. Ale pan znasz kobiety, mr. Holmes. Flora to bardzo miłe stworzenie, lecz ma gorącą krew i była do mnie ogromnie przywiązana. Kiedy dowiedziała się że mam się ożenić, pisała do mnie rozpaczliwie listy. I jeżeli mam prawdę powiedzieć, właśnie dla tego urządziłem cichy ślub, bo obawiałem się, że mogłaby wywołać skandal w kościele. Kiedy wracaliśmy z kościoła, pojawiła się przed domem pana Dorana i usiłowała wedrzeć się do wnętrza, miotając obelgi i pogróżki przeciwko mojej małżonce. Przewidywałem podobną scenę i dlatego sprowadziłem za wczasu agentów policyjnych, którzy przebrani po cywilnemu, czuwali przed domem i którzy usunęli awanturnicę. Wreszcie, gdy się przekonała, że droga skandalu nie doprowadzi do niczego, uspokoiła się. — Czy żona pańska, była obecna przy tej scenie? — Nie; na szczęście weszła pierwej do domu. — A jednak później widziano ją podobno rozmawiającą z tą osobą? — Otóż właśnie. I to jest punkt, do którego pan Lestrade przykłada ogromną wagę. Przypuszczają, że Flora zwabiła moją żonę w jakąś straszną zasadzkę. — Hm, to byłoby istotnie możliwe. — Więc i pan tak sadzisz? — Nie uważam tego za bardzo prawdopodobne, ale trzeba się liczyć z każdą możliwością. A pańskie zdanie? — Ja sądzę, że Flora nie potrafiłaby zrobić krzywdy nawet musze. — A jednak zazdrość sprawia nieraz niezwykłe zmiany w charakterze człowieka, a zwłaszcza kobiety. — Gdyby panu udało się znaleźć rozwiązanie tej zagadki... — ciągnął nasz gość dalej, powstając z miejsca... — Już je znalazłem — przerwał Holmes. — Jakto? Co słyszę? — Już je znalazłem. — A zatem gdzież się znajduje moja żona? — I na to zapytanie postaram się odpowiedzieć niebawem. Lord St. Simon potrząsnął głową. — Zdaje mi się, że do tego trzeba więcej mądrości, niż jej obaj posiadamy, pan i ja. Potem, złożywszy ukłon, wyszedł z pokoju. — Jest to istotnie niezwykła łaska ze strony Jego lordowskiej mości, że wyświadcza tak wielki zaszczyt mej głowie stawiając ją na równi ze swoją — zawołał wesoło Sherlock Holmes. — Ale po tem długiem, krzyżowem badaniu zasłużyłem na chwilę odpoczynku i na cygaro. Zresztą doszedłem już do zupełnie jasnych rezultatów, zanim jeszcze pojawił się nasz gość — Ależ, drogi Holmesie? Jakim sposobem? — Wśród moich zapisków znajduje się kilka podobnych wypadków. Ale żadnego jeszcze nie udało mi się tak gładko rozwiązać. Przesłuchiwanie zamieniło tylko w pewność moje poprzednie przypuszczenia. Dowody są najzupełniej przekonywające, zwłaszcza, że i wszystko inne godzi się z nimi najzupełniej. — Nie pojmuję. Przecież słyszałem także każde słowo, a jednak... — Oczywiście. Brakowało ci jednak znajomości tych dawniejszych wypadków, na których ja mogłem się oprzeć. Przed kilku laty powierzono mi sprawę... Ale któż to nadchodzi? Lestrade! dobry wieczór, Lestrade! Siadaj pan. Oto szklaneczka pokrzepiającego trunku, a tam pudełko z cygarami. Młody urzędnik policyjny miał na sobie jasną bluzę i kepi, tak, że wyglądał zupełnie na majtka. W ręku trzymał czarna torbę podróżną. Przywitawszy się z nami, usiadł i zapalił podane mu cygaro. — Cóż słychać, drogi Lestrade? — zapytał Holmes, mrugając oczyma. — Wyglądasz pan, jak człowiek bardzo zniechęcony. — Mogłem się też zniechęcić. Ta przeklęta historya z małżeństwem lorda St. Simona. Ani rusz zbadać, z której strony zabrać się do tej sprawy. — Doprawdy? To zadziwiające. — Czy kto słyszał kiedy o takiej waryackiej historyi. Chwilami zdaje mi się, że pochwyciłem już nić sprawy, a tu znowu wszystko wysuwa mi się z rąk. Cały dzień pracowałem jak koń, a bez żadnego rezultatu. — I jak się zdaje, zmokłeś pan przy tem porządnie — dodał Sherlock Holmes, ujmując go za rękaw. — Oczywiście. Kazałem przecież przeszukać cały kanał. — A to znowu po co? — Aby odszukać zwłoki żony lorda St. Simona. Szerlok Holmes rozparł się w fotelu i śmiał się z całego gardła. — A czy kazałeś pan także zbadać basen wodotrysku przy ulicy Trafalgar — zapytał, wybuchając ponownie śmiechem. — Jakto? Dlaczego? — Przecież masz pan równe szanse znalezienia tam trupa, jak w kanale. Lestrade spojrzał na mojego przyjaciela, ze źle tajonym gniewem. — Zdaje się, że pan, Mr. Holmes, rozwiązałeś już ostatecznie tę sprawę i wszystko jest ci zupełnie jasne! — zawołał podrażnionym głosem. — No tak. Wprawdzie dopiero przed chwilą dowiedziałem się o przebiegu tego wypadku, ale zdołałem sobie wyrobić już o nim stanowcze zdanie. — Tak?! A zatem sądzisz pan, że ta sprawa nie pozostaje w żadnym związku z kanałem? — Uważam to za niezmiernie nieprawdopodobne. — A więc może będziesz pan tak łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, jakim sposobem te rzeczy dostały się do kanału? Mówiąc to, otworzył swą torbę podróżną i wyrzucił z niej suknią ślubną z wyblakłego jedwabiu, parę atłasowych pantofelków, wianek mirtowy i ślubny welon. Wszystkie przedmioty były zupełnie przemoknięte i zniszczone. — Oto twardy orzech — rzekł, wyjmując jeszcze z kieszeni błyszczącą obrączkę ślubną — niechże go pan rozgryzie, Mr. Holmes. Dla pana niema nic trudnego. — A zatem te przedmioty zostały wydobyte z kanału? — zapytał mój przyjaciel, puszczając w powietrze błękitne koła dymu. — Nie, dozorca parku ujrzał je pływające w pobliżu brzegu, rozpoznano je jako własność lady St. Simon. Sądziłem więc, że skoro te suknie się tam znajdują, to i zwłoki muszą być niedaleko. — Więc zgodnie z tą zadziwiającą logiką trup zmarłego powinienby się zawsze znajdować tuż obok szafy z ubraniami. I powiedz mi pan, co zamierzasz przez to osiągnąć. — Co? Dowód, że Flora Miller brała udział w zniknięciu młodej oblubienicy. — Przykro mi bardzo, ale wątpię bardzo, czy się to uda. — Czy być może? — zawołał Lestrade, nie panując już nad sobą. — A mnie znów bardzo przykro, Mr. Holmes, powiedzieć panu, że rozumowania i metody pańskie prowadzą do niezbyt szczególnych wyników. W przeciągu ostatnich dwóch minut strzeliłeś pan dwa kardynalne byki. Właśnie ta suknia jest najlepszym dowodem winy Flory Miller. — I w jaki to sposób? — W sukni jest kieszeń, a w kieszeni skórzana torebka na bilety wizytowe. W torebce tej znalazłem kartkę papieru, o to ona! Położył na stole zapisany świstek. — Posłuchaj pan tylko: “Dam znać, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe. Przybądź natychmiast. F. H. M.” — Byłem odrazu przekonany, że Flora Miller wywabiła z domu żonę lorda St. Simona i że ona właśnie, niewątpliwie w związku z innymi ludźmi, przyczyniła się do jej zniknięcia. Tę kartkę, podpisaną inicyałami Flory Miller, podsunięto zapewne lady St. Simon, aby ją sprowadzić w zasadzkę. — Wybornie, Mr. Lestrade — zauważył Holmes ze śmiechem. — Podziwiam pański spryt. Pozwól pan, że oglądnę z bliska ten dokument. Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wziął kartkę do ręki, nagle jednak uwaga jego zaostrzyła się, z ust wyrwał mu się okrzyk radosnego zdumienia. — Ależ to istotnie niezmiernie ważne! — zawołał. — Aha, więc i pan doszedłeś teraz do tego samego przekonania. — Oczywiście. Szczerze panu winszuję. Lestrade podniósł się z krzesła jak dumny zwycięzca i również pochylił się nad kartką. — Ależ pan czytasz z przeciwnej strony — zawołał. — Bynajmniej. To jest właśnie najważniejsza strona. — Najważniejsza? Czy chcesz pan jeszcze drwić sobie ze mnie? Przecież notatka pisana ołówkiem, znajduje się po tamtej stronie. — A z tej strony jest coś, co wygląda na kawałek hotelowego rachunku i co mnie szczególnie interesuje: 4 października. Pokój 8 szylingów. Śniadanie 2 szyl. 6 pens. Drugie śniadanie danie 2 szyl. 6 pens. Kieliszek Sherry 6 pens.... — To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Widziałem to już pierwej — odparł Lestrade. — Takby się istotnie wydawało z pozoru. A jednak mimo to trzeba przywiązywać do tego ogromną wagę. A co dotyczy notatki z drugiej strony, a raczej umieszczonych tam inicyałów, to także jest ważne. A zatem jeszcze raz panu winszuję. — Już dosyć czasu strawiliśmy na bezcelowe] gadaninie — odparł Lestrade, wstając z krzesła. — Mojem zdaniem, lepiej jest dobrze chwycić w rękę jakieś zadanie, niż przy ogniu kominka wymyślać o niem rozmaite przemądrzałe hypotezy. Do zobaczenia, Mr. Holmes, przekonamy się niedługo, kto z nas miał słuszność w tym wypadku i kto pierwej sprawę rozwiąże. Mówiąc to, zebrał rozrzucone suknie; schował do torby i postąpił ku drzwiom. — Dam panu jeszcze jedną wskazówkę, Mr Lestrade — rzekł Holmes, patrząc obojętnie na odchodzącego. — Dam panu klucz do rozwiązania tej zagadki: Lady St. Simon jest postacią zupełnie fikcyjną. Niema takiej osoby i nie było nigdy. Lestrade spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na mojego przyjaciela. Potem zwrócił się ku mnie, dotknął znacząco palcem czoło i wyszedł szybko, potrząsając uroczyście głową. Zaledwie zamknęły się drzwi za naszym gościem, Holmes zerwał się z miejsca i wdział zarzutkę. — Lestrade ma słuszność. To istotnie nie prowadzi do niczego, siedzieć bezczynnie w domu. Dlatego też opuszczę cię teraz Watsonie na chwilę. Naprawdę, szkoda czasu. Holmes wyszedł z domu po godzinie piątej. Lecz nie długo się nudziłem. Nie minęła nawet godzina, gdy dwóch ludzi przyniosło ze sklepu wielką płaską skrzynię, z której ku mojemu zdziwieniu wyjęli szybko wspaniałą zimną kolacyę i zastawili nią nasz skromny stół kawalerski. Były tam pasztety z gęsich wątróbek, kuropatwy, bażant, a oprócz tego spora baterya omszałych butelek. Zaledwie rozstawili na stole wina i przysmaki, zniknęli szybko, niby usłużne duchy z “Tysiąca, i jednej nocy,” pytania moje zbyli odpowiedzią, że zamówiono te przedmioty do tego domu i polecono zaraz odesłać. Około godziny dziewiątej powrócił Holmes do domu. Już na schodach posłyszałem jego przyspieszone kroki. Miał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy, lecz dostrzegłem w jego oczach błysk zadowolenia, z czego wywnioskowałem, że starania jego zostały uwieńczone powodzeniom. — A zatem stół już zastawiony — zawołał, zacierając ręce. — Jak widzę, oczekujesz gości, przygotowano pięć nakryć. — Tak, mam nadzieję, że spędzimy wieczór dosyć wesoło — odparł. — Dziwię się tylko, że niema jeszcze dotąd naszego lorda. Ale ktoś idzie po schodach, zapewne on. Istotnie był to nasz dostojny gość. Teraz jednak nie baczył na wytworność i wpadł do pokoju, jak pierwszy lepszy zwykły śmiertelnik, z twarzą zakłopotaną i niespokojną. — Więc mój posłaniec znalazł pana? — rzekł Holmes. — Tak jest. Lecz muszę przyznać, że to, czego się dowiedziałem, zdumiewa mnie nad wyraz. Czy masz pan jakieś dowody, aby udowodnić swoje twierdzenie? — Najbardziej przekonywujące. Lord St. Simon upadł na krzesło z zrozpaczoną miną i nerwowo tarł ręką czoło. — Co książę powie na to — mruczał sam do siebie półgłosem — skoro się dowie, jakie upokorzenie spotkało jednego z członków naszej rodziny. — Jest co rzeczywiście nieszczęsny zbieg okoliczności, nie widzę jednak powodu, aby uważać to za jakieśkolwiek upokorzenie. — Pan patrzysz na te sprawy z innego punktu widzenia. — Jestem święcie przekonany, że nikt nie ponosi tutaj żadnej winy. Młoda dama nie mogła wprost inaczej postąpić w tym wypadku. Oczywiście trzeba żałować, że przeprowadziła sprawę tak energicznie i gwałtownie, ale tłómaczy ją to, że nie ma matki, nie ma nikogo, od kogo mogłaby zasięgnąć rady w tej krytycznej chwili. — Postąpiła ze mną niegodnie, była to publiczna obelga — wykrzyknął lord St. Simon, bębniąc z całej siły palcami po stole. — Powinieneś pan trochę łagodniej sądzić tę biedną dziewczynę, uwzględniając jej wyjątkowo trudne położenie. — Nie jestem obecnie usposobiony, aby komuśkolwiek coś wybaczać. Jestem oburzony do ostatnich granic. To wszystko było nikczemne. — Zdaje mi się, że ktoś dzwonił — przerwał mu Holmes. — Tak jest, słychać kroki na schodach. Ponieważ zaś przypuszczałem, że nie dasz się pan nakłonić do łagodności, lordzie St. Simonie, więc zaprosiłem tu adwokata, który może łatwiej do tego doprowadzi. Mówiąc to, otworzył drzwi i wprowadził do pokoju młodą damę i jakiegoś mężczyznę. — Lordzie St. Simonie — rzekł, zwracając się do niego. — Pozwól pan przedstawić sobie pana i panią Hay-Moulton. Tę młodą damę miałeś pan już sposobność poznać. Na widok wchodzących, lord zerwał się pospiesznie z krzesła i z oczyma spuszczonemi ku ziemi, z ręką założona za surdut stał niby posąg obrażonej godności. Młoda kobieta postąpiła kilka kroków ku niemu i wyciągnęła ręce do niego, on nie spojrzał na nią wcale. I słusznie tak czynił, skoro chciał pozostać niewzruszonym, bo błagalnemu wyrazowi jej twarzy, trudnoby się było oprzeć. — Czy gniewasz się na mnie, Robercie? — zapytała. — Zaręczam ci, że nie masz żadnego powodu. — Nie usprawiedliwiaj się pani — przerwał lord z goryczą. — Wiem, że postąpiłam z tobą niewłaściwie, powinnam była powiedzieć ci o wszystkiem, zanim opuściłam dom. Ale postradałam zupełnie równowagę umysłu, kiedy ujrzałam mojego drogiego Franka, nie wiedziałam, co mówię, nie wiedziałam, co robię. Dziwię się teraz tylko, że nie zemdlałam odrazu przy ołtarzu. — Może życzy sobie pani — przerwał Sherlock Holmes — abyśmy wraz z moim przyjacielem wyszli z pokoju na tę chwilę wyjaśnień. — Jeżeli wolno mi wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie — zabrał głos obcy pan — to i tak już zanadto długo robiliśmy tajemnicę z tej sprawy. Niech cały świat dowie się o wszystkiem, mnie nic na tem nie zależy. Mówiący być młodym, zgrabnym człowiekiem, twarz miał opaloną słońcem, ogoloną, bystre spojrzenie, żywość ruchów. — A zatem opowiem w krótkości nasze dzieje — rzekła młoda kobieta — Frank i ja poznaliśmy się w roku 1884 w Mc. Quires Camp u podnóża Gór Olbrzymich, gdzie ojciec posiadał kopalnie. Zaręczyliśmy się i byliśmy szczęśliwi. Tymczasem pewnego dnia ojciec natrafił na bogatą żyłę złota, z każdym dniem wydobywał coraz więcej kosztownego kruszcu, z każdym dniem stawał się bogatszym, podczas gdy mój biedny Frank, mimo ciągłej pracy w pocie czoła, nie mógł się niczego dorobić. I im bogatszym stawał się ojciec, tym uboższym był Frank. Wreszcie ojciec nie chciał nawet słyszeć o naszem małżeństwie i odwiózł mnie do Sa Francisco. Ale Frank nie porzucił mnie, pojechał za mną, spotkaliśmy się bez wiedzy ojca. Gdybyśmy byli wszystko ojcu wyznali, byłby wpadł w wściekłość; dlatego też załatwiliśmy sami całą sprawę. Franek oświadczył, że pójdzie w świat, aby zdobyć majątek; przyrzekł, że powróci, ale nie pierwej, póki nie zbierze takiego bogactwa, jakie posiadał mój ojciec. Wówczas dopiero chciał jawnie zażądać mojej ręki. Ja nawzajem przyrzekłam czekać na niego choćby do końca życia, złożyłam przysięgę, że nie wyjdę za nikogo innego, póki on będzie przy życiu. — “Ale czemu nie mamy odrazu zawrzeć związków małżeńskich? — zaproponował Frank. — Będę pewny, że dochowasz mi wiary; z moich praw małżeńskich skorzystam dopiero wtedy gdy powrócę.” Po krótkim namyśle zgodziliśmy się oboje na ten plan, Frank przygotował wszystko, sprowadził księdza, który połączył nas na zawsze. Frank ruszył w świat, ja wróciłam do ojca. — Niebawem dowiedziałam się, że mój ukochany szuka szczęścia w Montanie; potem udał się do Arizony, sądząc, że tam los będzie dla niego łaskawszy; wreszcie otrzymałam od niego wiadomości z Nowego Meksyku. Pewnego dnia znalazłam w jednym z dzienników opis napadu Apaszów na osadę poszukiwaczy złota. Pomiędzy tymi, którzy zginęli z rąk okrutnych Indyan, wymieniony był także mój Frank. Upadłam na ziemię, jak nieżywa, przez kilka miesięcy leżałam ciężko chora. Ojciec opiekował się mną niezmiernie troskliwie, woził mnie od jednego lekarza do drugiego. Minął jeden rok, zaczął się następny, nie miałam żadnej wiadomości o Franku, tak, że wreszcie musiałam uwierzyć, że został zamordowany. Potem poznałam lorda St. Simona w San Francisco, później pojechaliśmy do Londynu, małżeństwo moje zostało postanowione i doszło do skutku. Ojciec był z niego bardzo zadowolony, ja czułam, że żaden człowiek na całem świecie, nie zajmie w mojem sercu tego miejsca, które zajmował Franek. — Mimo to, chciałam być wierną małżonką lorda St. Simona, nie dać mu niczem odczuć trawiącej mnie boleści. Uczuć naszych nie możemy opanować, za to jesteśmy panami naszych czynów. Kiedy szłam z nim do ołtarza, postanowiłam bardzo szczerze, że uczynię go zupełnie szczęśliwym. Ale wyobrazisz pan sobie, co się ze mną działo, gdy wchodząc już na stopnie ołtarza, przypadkiem spojrzałam na bok i ujrzałam oczy Franka utkwione we mnie. Sądziłam zrazu, że to jego duch stanął przedemną, ale gdy odwróciłam się znowu, ujrzałam, że siedzi dalej w pierwszym rzędzie ławek i spogląda na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem, jak gdyby chciał się zapytać, czy obecność jego jest dla mnie pożądaną, czy też nie. I powtarzam: dziwię się tylko, że nie straciłam przytomności. Wszystko kręciło się do koła mnie w szalonym tańcu, słowa księdza brzmiały mi w uchu, jak gdyby jaki daleki szmer pszczół. Cóż miałam uczynić? Czy miałam zerwać ceremonię ślubną i doprowadzić do skandalu w kościele? Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na Franka, wydało mi się, że odgaduje moje myśli, bo położył palec na ustach, jak gdyby dając mi znak abym milczała. Potem zauważyłam, że pisze coś na kawałku papieru, prawdopodobnie jakiś list do mnie. Gdy przechodziłam około ławki gdzie siedział, upuściłam umyślnie bukiet, oddając mi go, wsunął mi równocześnie do rąk zwitek papieru. Kartka zawierała tylko kilka słów z wezwaniem, abym przyszła do niego, skoro tylko da mi odpowiedni znak. Oczywiście nie wahałam się ani przez chwilę. On był naprawdę moim mężem, byłam obowiązaną do posłuszeństwa wobec niego, to też postanowiłam bez namysłu spełnić jego żądanie. — Skoro wróciliśmy do domu, rozmówiłam się z moją pokojówką. Ona znała Franka jeszcze z Kalifornii i zawsze okazywała mu życzliwość. Kazałam jej milczeć; zapakowała mi trochę rzeczy, przygotowała mi płaszcz i kapelusz. Rozumiem dobrze, że powinnam była zawiadomić lorda St. Simona o tem, co zamierzam uczynić, ale czyż mogłam odważyć się na to? Wobec jego matki i wszystkich tych wytwornych gości, było to zadanie nad moje siły. To też postanowiłam na razie zniknąć zupełnie bez śladu, a dopiero potem wyjawić mu to, co zaszło. Siedziałam przy stole zaledwie jakieś dziesięć minut, gdy ujrzałam Franka przechodzącego przez ulicę. Dał mi znak ręką, a potem, gdy ujrzał, że zrozumiałam jego wezwanie, skierował się w stronę parku. Odbiegłam od stołu nawpół przytomna, ubrałam się szybko i poszłam za nim. Na drodze podeszła do mnie jakaś kobieta, chcąc mi dać pewne wyjaśnienia o lordzie St. Simonie. Z niewielu słów, które zrozumiałam, wnioskuję, że i on miał przed ślubem jakąś tajemniczą sprawę. Ostatecznie udało mi się pozbyć się tej natrętnej osoby, po chwili dopędziłam mojego Franka. Pojechaliśmy zaraz do Garden-square, gdzie Franek zamieszkał w hotelu, po długich łatach rozłączenia, Bóg obdarzył nas szczęściem. Młoda kobieta przerwała na chwilę opowiadanie i z tkliwością spojrzała na męża. — Należy jeszcze uzupełnić kilka szczegółów — ciągnęła dalej. — Franek został schwytany przez Apaszów, udało mu się jednak uciec z niewoli, a wtedy pojechał do San Francisco. Tam dowiedział się, że uważam go za umarłego i że przenieśliśmy się z ojcem do Londynu. Pospieszył za mną przez morze i przybył właśnie w tym dniu do Londynu, kiedy wstępowałam w ponowne związki małżeńskie. — Przeczytałem o ślubie w dzienniku — odezwał się Amerykanin — było tam podane nazwisko narzeczonej i kościół, gdzie się obrzęd odbędzie, brakło jednak adresu mieszkania młodej damy. — Po mojej ucieczce zastanawialiśmy się długo, co należy uczynić. Franek radził, aby postępować zupełnie jawnie, ja jednak wstydziłam się tego i miałam tylko jedno życzenie, to mianowicie, aby zniknąć i nie spotkać nigdy żadnego z gości weselnych. Godziłam się jedynie na to, aby za kilka dni napisać do ojca i zawiadomić go, że żyję. Myślałam z rozpaczą i niechęcią o tych wszystkich wytwornych lordach i damach, które siedzą przy stole weselnym, oczekując mojego powrotu. Franek więc zabrał mój ślubny strój, spakował go i wrzucił go gdzieś, do kanału, tak, aby nikt nie mógł odnaleść naszego tropu. Jutro bylibyśmy już prawdopodobnie wyjechali do Paryża, gdyby nie to, że dzisiaj wieczorem zjawił się w naszem mieszkaniu, poczciwy pan Holmes. W jaki sposób zdołał nas odszukać, tego absolutnie pojąć nie mogę. Wytłómaczył nam jednak bardzo jasno, że Franek ma słuszność, a ja nie i że postępując tak tajemniczo, możemy się narazić na rozmaite podejrzenia i sądy fałszywe. Potem zaproponował nam, abyśmy spotkali się w jego mieszkaniu, z lordem St. Simonem i omówili z nim całą sprawę. Mówił tak przekonywująco, że zgodziliśmy się na jego żądanie. Oto powiedziałam ci wszystko, Robercie; przykro mi bardzo, że wyrządziłam ci mimowoli krzywdę, ale mam nadzieję, że przebaczysz mi wszystko. Lord St. Simon zachowywał przez cały ten czas sztywną pozycyę, słuchał długiego opowiadania ze zmarszczonem czołem i z zaciśniętemi ustami. — Wybaczy pani — odparł, usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa młodej kobiety — nie jestem przyzwyczajony roztrząsać moje osobiste sprawy i stosunki wobec obcych mi ludzi. — A zatem nie przebaczysz mi? Nie podasz mi nawet ręki, zanim odejdę? — Jeżeli pani tylko o to chodzi... Wyciągnął rękę i podał ją zimno młodej kobiecie. — Miałem nadzieję — przerwał Holmes — że raczysz pan spożyć wieczerze w naszem przyjacielskiem gronie. — Zdaje mi się, że jednak żądasz pan nieco za wiele odemnie — odparł dumnie lord St. Simon. — Zapewne, potrzebuje się uspokoić po tem wszystkiem, czego się dowiedziałem. Ale, nie przypuszczasz pan chyba, abym teraz jeszcze robił “dobrą miną w złej grze.” Pozwólcie państwo, że ich pożegnam. Lord złożył wytworny ukłon wszystkim obecnym i wyszedł z pokoju. — Ale państwo nie pójdą chyba za tym przykładem — rzekł Holmes, zwracając się do pana Moultona — i nic odmówią nam tego zaszczytu, abyśmy wypili zdrowie młodej pary. Oczywiście goście nasi zgodzili się na to z miłą chęcią a niebawem wino polało się do kieliszków. — Był to jednak wcale interesujący wypadek — zauważył Holmes, gdy państwo Moulton już odeszli. — Na tym przykładzie możesz się dowodnie przekonać, jak po prostu rozwiązują się nieraz sprawy, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się człowiekowi niezmiernie zagadkowe. Jakże zrozumiałym wydawał się nam każdy szczegół, jak jeden wynikał z drugiego w opowiadaniu młodej kobiety. A cała sprawa przedstawiała się tak tajemniczo, zwłaszcza, gdy się na nią patrzyło naprzykład oczyma pana Lestrade, oczyma funkcyonaryusza policyi; przeważnie bezmyślnego. — A więc od samego początku wpadłeś na trop prawdziwy? — Od razu dwa momenty miałem jasno przed oczyma, najpierw to, że narzeczona szła do ślubu zupełnie wesoła, po wtóre zaś, że już w kilka minut po powrocie z kościoła zmieniło się jej usposobienie. A zatem było zupełnie widocznem, że w ciągu tego przedpołudnia coś zaszło? Nie rozmawiała z nikim z poza domu, bo narzeczony nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę. Jeżeli zaś zobaczyła kogoś, to musiał to być ktoś z Ameryki, bo podczas krótkiego swego pobytu w Anglii, nie mogła zrobić wielu znajomości, a zwłaszcza takiej, któraby przy samem spojrzeniu mogła wpływać na nastrój jej umysłu. Widzisz zatem, że przez wykluczenie innych możliwości, mniej prawdopodobnych, możemy śmiało dojść do przekonania, że ujrzała kogoś znajomego z Ameryki. A któż to mógł być ten Amerykanin, który tak wielki wpływ na nią wywierał? Albo dawny kochanek, albo także i mąż. Wiedziałem o tem, że lata młodości spędziła w dzikich okolicach wśród niezwykłych warunków zewnętrznych. Do tych wyników doszedłem, zanim usłyszałem przedstawienie wypadku z ust lorda St. Simona. Kiedy wspomniał o widzu w pierwszym rzędzie ławek i o zmianie jaka nagle nastąpiła w usposobieniu oblubienicy, o upuszczeniu bukietu i podniesieniu go przez nieznajomego mężczyznę, który przy tej sposobności niewątpliwie podsunął jej jakąś kartkę, wiązałem szybko szczegóły w wyraźny obraz wypadków. Potem ta rozmowa z zaufaną służącą, dziwnie brzmiąca aluzya o wchodzeniu na cudzy “grunt,” która w narzeczu poszukiwaczy złota znaczy tyle, co obejmować na własność przedmiot, do którego ktoś inny ma dawniejsze, sprawiedliwsze pretensye. Sprawa stała się dla mnie zupełnie jasna. Nie wątpiłem już, że młoda kobieta zniknęła z tym nieznajomym, który był albo jej kochankiem, albo mężem, za czem zresztą przemawiało większe prawdopodobieństwo. — Ale jakimże cudownym sposobem zdołałeś ich odnaleźć? — To mogłoby istotnie być niełatwem zadaniem, zwłaszcza, że, jak słyszałeś, mieli zamiar wyjechać do Paryża. Nasz przyjaciel Lestrade przyszedł mi z pomocą. Miał on w rękach punkty wytyczne, których ważności nie przeczuwał nawet; więc przedewszystkiem, inicyały na kartce, które miały oczywiście bardzo doniosłe znaczenie. Lecz ważniejszym jeszcze był ślad, że poszukiwany mieszkał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia w jednym z pierwszorzędnych hoteli londyńskich. — Skądże doszedłeś do wniosku, że był to jeden z pierwszorzędnych hoteli? — Dowiedziałem się tego, przeczytawszy niezwykle wysokie ceny. Ośm szylingów za łóżko i ośm pensów za kieliszek Sherry, to wskazywało na jeden z najdroższych domów zajezdnych. Niewiele jest w Londynie takich, które w ten sposób zdzierają gości. Więc poszukiwanie było dość łatwe. Już w drugim z kolei hotelu, dokąd poszedłem, mianowicie na Avenue Northcumberland wyczytałem w spisie gości nazwisko pana Franciszka H. Moultona z Ameryki. Aby się ostatecznie upewnić, przejrzałem jeszcze księgę rachunkową. Pozycye odnoszące się do niego były zgodne zupełnie z pozycyami, wypisanemi na kartce Lestrade’a. Pan Moulton wyprowadził się wprawdzie z hotelu, lecz zostawił za sobą ślady, bo kazał sobie odsyłać listy, jakieby nadeszły pod jego adresem, na Gordon-square Nr. 226. Udałem się tam natychmiast i zastałem w domu szczęśliwych małżonków. Ośmieliłem się udzielić im kilka rad ojcowskich, wyjaśniłem im, że pod każdym względem lepiej zrobią, jeżeli nie będą ukrywać prawdy przed światem a zwłaszcza przed lordem St. Simonem. Zaproponowałem im, żeby tu u mnie spotkali się z lordem. Epilog rozegrał się przed twojemi oczyma. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe